1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for producing a flicker-free video target image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It would be highly desirable to be able to simulate a real-time infrared (IR) or ultraviolet (UV) image that is substantially free of flicker. This would provide an effective way to test IR detectors, also referred to as "seekers" and "focal plane arrays". At present, problems of excessive flicker impose a serious constraint on IR simulation systems. A basic problem with image flicker is that it creates a false target indication, since flicker corresponds to a change in the temperature of the IR image. Unlike the human eye which integrates light flicker over a period of about 30-50 msec., IR detectors integrate flicker over periods of only about 1-5 msec. Thus, there is a significant range over which flicker (in the visible spectrum) would not be detected by the human eye but would be picked up by an IR detector if it is within the IR spectrum or a UV detector if it is within the UV spectrum.
Excessive flicker has been avoided heretofore with the use of a Bly cell to project a static image that has been applied to the cell. Bly cells are described in Vincent T. Bly, "Passive Visible to Infrared Transducer for Dynamic Infrared Image Simulation", Optical Engineering, Nov./Dec 1982, Vol. 21, No. 6, pp. 1079-1082. However, the requirement that this type of system be operated with a static image is a significant limitation, since a more meaningful test of IR detectors calls for the detection of images that can change in real-time.
A prior attempt to produce an IR simulation system with a real-time image involved the formation of a video image by a cathode ray tube (CRT). The CRT video image was applied as an input to a liquid crystal light valve (LCLV), to which an IR readout beam was applied. The LCLV modulated the IR readout beam with the video image from the CRT to produce a corresponding IR video image.
This approach unfortunately was found to result in a substantial amount of flicker. The problem is that the illuminated pixels on the CRT screen decay in intensity over time prior to the next electron beam scan. This causes an undesirable intensity gradient to appear on a projected IR image from an IR-LCLV which is coupled to the CRT, and an IR detector will then detect a non-uniform image. Because the detector is generally looking for intensity gradients, or edges, by which its associated algorithms determine the presence of "targets", such intensity gradients are misleading. While this problem could theoretically be solved by synchronizing the IR detector scan with the CRT electron beam scan, such synchronization may not be desired in many applications. Thus, although an IR-LCLV has the capability of projecting high resolution, high dynamic range, real-time simulated IR images when compared to a Bly cell, this advantage is mitigated by the CRT pixel decay. Furthermore, electrically driven matrix emitter devices have flicker if driven with simple RC-type pixel addressing circuits, since the RC decay is similar in effect to the phosphor decay of the CRT.
Modifications of the basic CRT-LCLV system described above might be envisioned to reduce or eliminate flicker, but they introduce other problems. In one such modification, two storage CRTs are provided with shutters in front of each screen. Operation is alternated between the two CRTs by means of the shutters, so that they are alternately applied to the LCLV. By staggering the video data frames between the two CRTs, the phosphor decay seen by the LCLV could theoretically be reduced significantly. However, in such a system, it may be difficult to implement the very fast shutter coordination that would be necessary to substantially avoid flicker. Furthermore, storage CRTs are non-uniform, resulting in image differences and consequent flicker.
Another approach would be to use a single CRT, but to increase the frame rate of the Raster scan from the conventional rate of about 30 Hz to a much higher rate, perhaps about 1,000 Hz. The CRTs of the future may provide higher bandwidths than that presently attainable, thereby making this approach more attractive.
A possible approach which does not provide real-time addressable images is the use of a "flicker-free" film or slide projector like the SCANAGON.TM. device produced by Robert Woltz Associates, Inc. of Newport Beach, Calif. and disclosed in Pat. Nos. 4,113,367 and 4,126,386 or comparable image projector. While the potential may exist for this limited technique, it has not been demonstrated to provide jitter-free and flicker-free images. Furthermore, this method will not provide real-time electronically updatable imagery.